undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maon
This character belongs to me, Rakgnarok, if you wish to do art of any kind of him you have my permission, i don't really have a problem with that. Check this awesome Maon Typer made by Yossipossi here. You can use it by writing " " in a Thread, comment, reply, ETC. (This is more of a self reminder). Description Backstory Maon used to live in Waterfall in the more swampy zone with some friends and family. Since he came to be he had a special aptitude for divination so it wasn't rare for other monsters to come looking for him to get their fortunes told but Maon did not enjoy this very much as he often gave more negative news than positive or in some cases it did not come to happen as he predicted it and that didnt make other monsters happy. He would hardly socialize with anyone who had asked for their fortune as he felt he had let them down and as a result he had very few friends, those who were able to understand that divination wasn't much of a "gift" in his opinion and did not ask him to read them their fortunes. After a while when humans started arriving in the Underground Maon had a very disturbing and clear premonition of a human killing his closest friends and family, alarmed by this he began to do all he could to prevent this situation but by trying to prevent it he only found himself partly causing such events to turn to reality and ironically causing only himself to survive this grim event, after that he abandoned his house and moved to the edge of the underground, making a home for himself in a secluded and hidden area of the Snowdin Forest. His new house of his is surrounded by a maze of trees and he may even put up walls of snow and vines between the trees to form a labyrinth to avoid any unwanted visits, he tends to scare the teens that live in Snowdin forest to have them stay away from him and his house. He sometimes visits Snowdin to buy supplies and maybe read a few books at the library but he does not talk much to anyone and while some of the monsters in snowdin might have seen him around, most don't know his name and usually refer to him as "Jack" because "he kinda looks like someone who would be called Jack". As he is right now it would take a very determined person to befriend him. Maon's Divination abilities Maon's divination abilities are mostly kind of vague and generally a prediction of a possibility rather than a fact, only in very few and rare cases does he predic something with great accuracy and precision. Maon is able to "read" souls by having a monster create or imbue a flame with magic, this mostly serves to read other's personalities and their strongest trait (the color of their souls). Maon may also read an item with strong emotional value, being able to feel the emotions that were fixated to the item. Maon cannot read or predict properly anything that is soulless (such as flowey) or some kind of paradox, for example, if he was handed an item that may have belonged to Gaster all he would say is "This item... It feels like it is missing something or rather that it doesn't belong here.", while he is able to partially read those who have "Reset" abilities, his predictions would become too convoluted and confusing depending on the quantity of resets performed. Personality When first meeting Maon he can be very distant, rude and dissmisive, he tries to stay away from peoeple and tries not to care for whatever they do although sometimes he may go out of his way to help someone, depending on what happens you might see him reprehending himself for getting involved. His voice would be soft spoken and very "cold", seemingly devoid of emotion. Once he opens up to someone he can be quite friendly and polite, although a bit shy, seemingly a completely different monster than before. Once he opens up to someone his tone of voice would change sligthly being a bit louder although still soft spoken have a "warmer", more welcoming feel to it. Maon after battle If you got him to be friendly with you (Talk #1>Talk #2>Talk #3>Hug) he will give you his phone number for you to call him, eventually he will invite you to a "small dinner party" in his house to which the human may bring whoever they want, potentially creating many fun and messy scenarios. Maon's line will change to "Here is my phone number, you can call me if you want, just dont be weird ok?" when giving you his phone number if you flirted with Maon at least 3 times before befriending him. Sparing him without befriending him or making him leave by using Flirt too many times will cause Maon to leave, you may visit his house if you find it but he will not answer the door. Relations Family *None. Friends? *None yet. Acquaintances *Doggo *Anyone in the Snowdin library *Snowdin shop owner *Chouette Soie *Arryn Enemies *Corporal Stats Neutral *HP: 400 *AT: 10 *DF: 35 *EXP On Kill: 15 *Gold on Win: 30 Pacifist *HP: 800 *AT: 15 *DF: 50 *Gold on Win: 50 Genocide *HP: 5 *AT: 5 *DF: 99 (reduces to 0 after 3 attacks) *EXP On Kill: 10 *Gold on Win: 20 ACTs Check, Talk, Hug, Whisper, Flirt. Flavor Text Neutral/Pacifist *''Jack'' seems to know what you offer and does not want it. Encounter, Spareable upon encounter *''Jack'' does not seem to know what you want but he doesn't want anything from you. [Neutral Encounter, Spareable upon encounter']' *''Jack'' seems like he wants to talk to you but at the same time he doesn't. Check *''Jack'' Smells like pumpkins. Neutral *''Jack'' doesnt seem to care much. Neutral *''Jack'' is being dissmisive. Neutral *''Jack'' is not paying attention. Neutral *''Jack'' is not looking. #8 if Talk has not been triggered for a third time *''Jack'' looks kind of annoyed for some reason. #9 if Talk has not been triggered for a third time *''Jack ''seems- interrupted by quote, will then switch to: *Was it so hard to ask?' #10 if Talk has not been triggered for a third time' After this point if a Flavor text that said "Jack" is triggered Jack will be striken trough and it will say Maon below. *''Jack'' seems to be gaining some interest. #1 *''Jack is paying attention. '#2' *Maon is being friendly. '#3' If talk #3 is triggered before Neutral #10 Jack will be replaced by Maon in any flavor text that previously said Jack and Neutral #8, #9 and #10 will no longer be triggered if they hadn't been triggered before. *Maon seems happy. 'after Talk #3' *''Jack seems confused by your behaviour. #1 *''Jack'' does not like where this is going. #2 *''Jack is trying to let you down easy. '#3' *''Jack is becoming wierded out. #4 or Hug after Flirt #3 *Stop it. #5 or Hug after Flirt #4 *''Jack'' left... #6 (Doing this will end the battle and give 0exp and 0gold, if done before learning his name he wont talk to you anymore). *''Jack'' doesn't want hugs from a stranger. #1 *''Jack'' evades your hug as if it was the plague. #2+ *''Jack'' doesn't want to hear your secrets. #1 *''Jack'' really doesn't care. #2 *''Jack'' succumbs to peer preasure and crouches so you can whisper to him, hurry up and get it over with though. #3+ *Maon crouches to hear you out, he swears he won't tell. after Talk #3 Genocide *He was waiting for you and he wants to talk, not like that matters to you. Encounter *He seems to know very well why you came here. Check *He has something to say. Attack #1 *He still thinks you need to hear this. Attack #2 *He seems ready for the inevitable.. Attack #3 *He seems dissapointed but not surprised. Neutral *He doesnt look scared. Neutral ' *He finds that funny, so do you. 'attempting Mercy, missing in Fight or an Act *He seems confused. any Action, Mercy or Missing in Fight *He is having doubts. #1 *He seems to understand what you are trying to say. #2 *He wants to comfort you. #3 *He seems glad you decided to stop. after talk #3, becomes spareable *He gets on his knees and leans towards you so you can tell him. after Hug Quotes Neutral/Pacifist "I have other things to do..." Check "..." #8 and #9 "Hey my name is Not Jack Its Maon, Ok?!" #10 "Look human, it just isn't a good idea ok?" #1 "Human, do you really wish to be my friend?.. Even if i told you despair comes upon those i hold close?.." #2 "... My name is Maon..."' ' Alternativley if neutral #10 was triggered before this he will say instead: "I guess you really aren't bad, but you could learn some manners.." #3 "Human... Thank you..." after talk #3 "Hmm a secret?" after Talk #3 "Huh, is that a joke?" #1 "Hey uh, thats not really funny ok?" #2 "Look im just not looking for that right now..." #3 "... Please stop..." #4 or Hug "Thats just wrong..." #5 or Hug "Thats it..." #6 or Hug ' "No." '#1 "Dont you know what no means?" #2+ "If you want to say something just say it out loud." #1 "No, i dont want to hear it." #2 "Ugh.. Fine, ill hear it if that makes you to stop bothering me..." #3+ Genocide "Human, think of what you are doing, is this really the path you wish to thread upon?" Attack #1 "I beg you, think for a moment, is this really what you want, do you really want us all to die?" Attack #2 "And for what reason? Human, if you continue on like this.. There will be nothing left. But if that is what you really wish, i suppose there is nothing i can do about it, just please, if this isn't what you wish for, stop before you do something you can't undo.." Attack #3 "I.. Forgive... yo- ..." Kill "What, are you just trying to scare me?" missing an Attack "Am i supposed to do something about that?" missing an Attack "Are you just stalling?" missing an Attack "Ha, we both know you don't really want that, do you?" attempting Mercy or Act #1 "Get real.." attempting Mercy or Act #2+ (Except Talk) "Wait... You really want to talk?" #1 "You don't really want to cause all this pain do you?" #2 "Its allright, you can stop, you dont have to kill anymore, it might feel like you do but its ok if you don't, im sure you can find a way to be happy here.." #3 "There there, its allright now, its all over now..." after Talk #3, becomes spareable "Ha..ha.. How foolish.. So you really want this after all... ..." after spareable "Thats not funny." Attack after spareable "Hmm? Don't worry, ill listen to anything you have to say." after Hug "W-what... I did not see this... How did i not see th- ..." after Whisper Gallery Maon Casual.png Maon OV Casual.png Maon OV.png Maon.jpg 14updd.gif 14uqjz.gif Heroes get remembered.gif|Aweosme "Glitch" gif made by HolyTraitor AKA Wyv! :D Pumpking.jpg|Awesome drawing made by PaperJam!Sans ! :D Grumpy Maon.png|Awesome art made by Contactor! :3 Maon.png|AWesome drawing made by ArachnoGia ! x3 Khira-Maon.jpg|Awesome art done by The Seventh Soul ! :DD Trivia Character *Killing him will always yeild a key, thats the key to his house. *Doesn't really have an issue with eating pumpkins. *He is not really a pumpkin, he is a Will-o'-the-Wisp. *Will-o'-the-Wisp May take a few other different forms such as a jack-o'-lantern, friar's lantern, hinkypunk, or a hobby lantern. Author *Maon originally was going to be a skeleton (obviously would have had a different name) but upon looking at other famous skeletons for inspiration, Jack Skellington from Nightmare Before Christmas inspired me to make him into a Jack-o'-Lantern. *Maon's face is based on a pumpkin i carved for Halloween. *Yes i made the sprites myself. *Rawr. Credit Jedha for helping me post the image gallery cause i have no idea how to do anything. Everyone and anyone who gives me a helpful and friendly critique down in the comments, so far being: Golden Forge, Contactor and Aidanthehedgehogisawesome. xD And of course, Toby "Radiation" Fox for creating Undertale, such a terribly awesome game, it has murdered my emotions! :D Category:OC Category:User;Rakgnarok Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Featured